


Life goes on.

by karmaakagay



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Possible smut(??)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmaakagay/pseuds/karmaakagay
Summary: Life after Hannah Baker's suicide changed everything, and everyone. Most were ruined, by the waves of what Hannah's last moments were.Clay Jensen was emotionally wrecked, nothing could possibly get better.But with the help of his best friend Tony, he soon realizes that he didn't see Tony as a best friend anymore.He loved Tony Padilla.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I haven't posted in awhile but here I am. Recently, I've been obsessing over this ship in 13 Reasons Why. Yes, obviously it's Clony. So, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

**1**

"Things aren't the same anymore, Tony. I'm so messed up, and it's been like, what? Two months?" The blue-eyed boy sighed, letting out a big breath which seemed to have been kept inside his mouth for hours.

"Clay, it's going to take time to heal, okay? Many were affected. Some heal faster than others, you're just taking your time. I'm always here for you, always." The shorter boy smiled, patting Clay on the shoulder.

"I know, and I'm sorry that I'm not grateful enough for the things you have helped me with. Thank you, Tony." Clay finally loosened up, his stiff posture finally gave in and his normal figure was in place. Tony quickly noticed, smiling once again.

"It's no problem, I'm always happy to help you out."

Silence soon took over, letting the voices of nature flood in. The windows were open, meaning they could hear the sounds of birds chirping and wind blowing inside the room. It felt nice, taking a break from all the bad, and feeling the sunset hit your back.

Silence was never a big deal between the two, it just meant that they've run out of things to say, and it was fine. Really, they enjoyed the company of each other and cherished every second, even though nobody was saying anything.

Sometimes days were as calm as this one, and sometimes it would be a full-on crying session. But those two types of days were hoped for completely, if meaning that Clay Jensen and Tony Padilla could see each other,

_everything would be fine._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets into an argument with Brad in the middle of getting to class, everyone is crowding the situation; but there's one late guest to the party.

**2**

  
"It's already morning..?" Clay yawned, stretching his arms out to shake off the sleepiness. His eye bags still remained, but he felt better for the first time in months.

  
It was either the long, deep sleep he had; or it was his best friend's comforting yesterday evening. Whatever it was, it inspired Clay Jensen to get out of bed.

  
"Honey! Breakfast in five, be ready before then."

  
"Okay, I'll be right there mom!"

  
The tall blue-eyed boy stood up, seeing the rising sun slip into his room; he began to pick out his clothes, shortly heading to the bathroom.

  
-

Arriving at school, a huge crowd appeared in front of Clay; sighing already, he began to wonder if it was another fight between Alex and Montgomery, they mostly fought; but Clay knows that they were friends.

Tyler was behind the group of not-so familiar faces, taking pictures; the pale boy approached him, tapping his shoulders to grab his attention.

"H-Hey, um, Tyler? What's happening?"

"I thought you knew?"

"What do you mean?"

"Brad came here for Tony, and broke up with him right in front of everyone, and now Tony and Brad are fighting."

_But Tony isn't the type to get into unnecessary fights..?_

Clay pushed himself through the crowd, seeing Tony with an angered look; Brad stood completely still.

"I broke up with you because of Clay! Everyday, you came up with the same excuse. Taking care of a boy who can clearly take care of himself because he's still hung up on a dead girl? Pathetic." Brad spat out, averting his eyes from the shorter male.

"I  _care_ about Clay, and if my boyfriend doesn't let me care about my best friend, what kind of boyfriend were _you_?" Tony glared, finding his glance to be on a familiar boy.

"C-Clay." Tony breathed out.

Brad frantically turned around; seeing everyone's main focus, the pale boy wearing a red sweater. Shocked from the conversation.

"I—"

"Hah, look who's here. Speaking of the devil, Clay Jensen!" Brad added an unnecessary laugh at the end, quickly storming out of sight.

Tony approached his confused best friend, grabbing his arm and disappeared from the crowd as well.

"Let's talk somewhere else." Tony whispered, Clay nodded; agreeing to escape the negative vibe.

-

"He broke up with me because he was jealous of you." Tony cleared up, kicking a rock that was in reach; Clay ruffled up his hair, pondering  _why on earth ~~~~_he was jealous of a pale, tall skinny boy.

"Why.. Was he jealous of me?"

"I was spending all our time with you, I had to make sure you weren't up to something stupid, so I took all of our date plans and our movie nights to make sure you were safe." Tony stared up at the sky, the sun still in the process of rising.

"You didn't have to do all that, that cost you your relationship! Doesn't that piss you off? That I caused all this?"

"Well, I rather have no Brad then no Clay." Tony chuckled, now staring at the ground.

"Wh—"

"Anyway, should we get to class?"

"Um, yeah, sure."

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit longer? I'm really sorry if this is boring! But please know that I am open to a lot of criticism, even if they come off as rude, I will try to change my writing. In this chapter, I added a conflict that maybe made my fanfiction less uninteresting? Anyway, hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was short! But hope you enjoyed nonetheless.


End file.
